


Azula Week 2018

by Charlitflair



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula Week 2018, Azula just wants to be loved, F/M, Gen, Sokkla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: All of my entries for Azula week 2018, mostly unrelated stories of varying lengths.





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda trash, I'm not even gonna lie to you but I hope you enjoy it.

“What’s your favorite childhood memory?” Sokka asked as he sat outside of her cell.

He had learned not to ask too many personal questions about the princess’ life. It hadn’t ended well when he asked about how she had become friends with Mai and Ty Lee. If he were being honest, him visiting her had always been awkward. She was Azula, she seemed to be the definition of cruel and mean pure evil and while he wasn’t the exact opposite, he was certainly not like her. 

It took him visiting her to learn that she wasn’t nearly as cruel as he and the others thought, she was more hurt than anything. He thought that perhaps if he asked about a happier memory, she would have an easier day, anything to make sitting in an empty cell better. 

“Why would you ask that?” Azula always had her defensive walls up, prepared to fight someone off if they tried to take advantage. And despite her growing fondness and trust for him, she was still wary about telling him personal stories. She never knew if he was going back to talk to Zuko or to laugh about how pathetic she was with his friends. 

“You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, I just...I thought maybe…” He grew flustered as she stared at him intensely, narrowed eyes and tight lips. Despite her not being as mean and cruel as he thought, she would always be intimidating. 

“I don’t think I have one…” She said quietly after a few moments of silence. Sokka frowned at the thought, of not having anything happy to remember as a child. 

“There has to be something, at least one happy moment.” He pressed and she sighed, looking up at him. She didn’t know what it was but she could tell that he genuinely wanted to know, that he wasn’t only asking to report back to Zuko. So she decided to tell him. 

“I...the only thing I can think of is the one time Lu Ten took care of me for a day,” Azula says and Sokka is intrigued. He had heard the name before, Lu Ten was Iroh’s son, but he never expected him to be close to Azula. 

“Were you two close?” Sokka asked and Azula sighed.

“Well he always managed to get me out of trouble with my mother so I guess you could say that. Anyways, my father had gone somewhere with grandfather and my mother seemed to have forgotten me and took Zuko out leaving the palace empty besides me and Lu Ten. I didn’t get scared often-“ she heard Sokka chuckle and she paused, glaring at him and instantly shutting him up. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think you and scared should ever be in the same sentence.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes.

“I’m quite aware.” She tells him, “Now would you like to hear the rest of the story or not.” She snaps and he shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I won’t interrupt again, talk away.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes again. 

“As I was saying, I didn’t get scared often but I remember being so scared that day when I woke up. I was only 4 or 5 at the time. I had looked around the whole palace and couldn’t find any of my family. 

Well, until I went out into the gardens and found Lu Ten. I had snuck up behind him and I was in perfect stance, prepared to scare him when he had quickly turned around scaring me more than anything. He nearly toppled over laughing at my face and I remember being so mad that he managed to scare me. I sat with a glare on my face for who knows how long until he offered to get me food and before I could deny it out of spite my stomach growled.” This time Sokka softly laughed. He could only imagine a little Azula, pouting angrily when she didn’t get her way. 

“He had carried me on his back, acting as a dragon as we went to the to the kitchen. And to my surprise, he cooked for us. And later, Lu Ten let me train with him. He had told me stories about the war and about our ancestors as we walked around the palace and I just remember being so fascinated with him. I wanted to be him...to some degree of course. He was strong and confident, talented. And he was probably the only family member that didn’t look at me like some cruel monster, that’s didn’t use me for my bending. That cared…” Her sentence trailed off and Sokka frowned. “Anyways, that’s my favorite childhood memory, probably the only good I have that hasn’t been ruined.” Azula’s voice quickly changed from the soft tender to the voice that would have struck fear on him nearly two years ago. 

“Well if it means anything,” Sokka started, he gained her full attention, her golden eyes staring back at him with what seemed to be curious about what he was going to say. “I don’t think you’re a monster or evil. I think….I think you just had a sucky family, no one to look out for you.” Sokka told her softly and her eyes widened at the statement. 

No one had ever spoken to her that way, no one had ever treated simply as a person. Though she had never really allowed many people to treat her as such though she would have appreciated the effort. She stared at Sokka for a moment, reading his face and features. The only thing she saw was pure sympathy and concern, proof that he meant what he said. 

“Thank you.” Was the only thing she could say. 

“You know, one day you’re gonna get you out of here,” Sokka tells her and she scoffs. 

“Yeah sure, it not like anyone would care.” She rolls her eyes and Sokka shakes his head. 

“I would.”


	2. Motherhood

To say Azula was nervous during her pregnancy was an understatement. It seems as if her nerves were on an all time high, her perfectionist re-emerging as she spent hours on end making sure the nursery was just right. She ensured that drunk every tea that was supposed to help things go smoothly, even the ones that tasted like dirt. So the fear in her eyes when her water had finally broke came to no surprise. 

“Sokka!” She shouted from the bathroom. Sokka, of course, just rushed in with paint still covering his body and hands. 

“What’s wrong?” He said and quickly noticed the puddle of water beneath Azula’s feet. 

“What do you think is wrong, my water just broke, that’s what’s wrong!” Azula snapped and despite his initial shock, he couldn’t help but to smile. “What the hell are you just smiling for?” She yelled at him, her contractions finally hitting her hard.

“She’s finally coming.” He tells her and she groans.

“You don’t know that it’s a girl, Sokka. Now please help me to the bed.” She tells him and he quickly grabs her hand, wrapping his other arm around her to assist her to the bed. Once she made it there, the pain seemed to only intensify. 

“I’ll go get Katara.” He says as his nerves return. 

It only took a few moments before Sokka returned with his sister. Katara did a quick check up on how far Azula was in the labor process before kicking Sokka out of the room. Something that came without protest as Azula had started swearing off sex and not letting Sokka touch her ever again. The labor had last a long ten hours before Azula was actually able to start pushing. It was only another ten minutes before their child entered the world and Sokka was allowed back into the room. 

“Surprisingly, you were right, you got a little girl.” Katara told him as he entered the room and she saw his eyes light up.

“A girl….I know Azula is so pissed that I was right.” He chuckles and she nods. 

“Oh you know she’s furious.” Katara laughs as she leads him to his wife and daughter. All of his remaining nerves seemed to fade away as soon as he saw them. He kneeled down at the side of bed, kissing the side of Azula’s head. Despite looking calm as ever, her fear had reached an all time high and she held the fragile newborn in her arms it took a moment but Sokka finally spoke, distracting her momentarily from her fears. 

“She’s breathtaking.” Sokka whispers as he takes in the sight of his daughter. She wasn’t as tan as him of course but it was clear she was water tribe. And the hair on her head was as dark as her mother’s. The only thing he couldn’t tell was whose eyes she had.

Seeming to know the exact question he was thinking of, Azula said,”She has my eyes.” 

“Well then she had the most beautiful eyes in the world.” Sokka says with a smile and she smiles backs softly. After a few moments of silence, suddenly Azula’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“What if I’m not a good mother, Sokka?” She chokes out and Sokka shook his head instantly. 

“Don’t think that. You’re going to be an amazing mother, I know it.” 

You don’t know that!” She says with a bit more force and their daughter stirred in her arms. 

“Azula, I know you’d do anything for this little girl. And I know that you’re worried about being a bad mother but trust me, there is no one better to be her mother than you.” 

“Sokka..”

“No, I mean it! I mean, who better to teach her how to be strong and confident. And I can already see you doing her hair before bed or practicing bending stances early in the morning. Or I’ll teach her how to use a sword, only when she’s old enough. And of course we’re gonna make a few mistakes but she is going to be okay, we’re going to be okay.” Sokka says before kissing her hair and Azula lets her tears fall finally. 

“How do you do that?” She asked him and he furrowed his eyebrows,

“Do what?” Came his reply. 

“Do that! All of the pep talks and making me believe what you say.” She says and he shrugs. 

“I just tell you the truth, Zula. Nothing less.” He says and she moves to sit up further. 

“I guess I should actually let you hold her.” Azula tells him and moves to place their daughter in his arms. 

Sokka stared at their child in awe as he held her close to his chest. He couldn’t believe that he created something so perfect. Well, she was half Azula so he could actually believe it. In that moment, the newborn yawned and opened her eyes, showing Sokka what looked like a clone of Azula’s eyes. The sight made his heart swell as she stared up him with wide eyes. He couldn’t help but to look over at Azula and say, “I told you it was girl.”

“You know, this is the only time you’re going to hear me admit that you were right so enjoy it while it lasts.” She tells him and he chuckles. “And if you tell another soul, I’ll kill you.” She adds and he shakes his head. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sokka grins before kissing her. “But what are we gonna name her?” He says and Azula freezes up. 

“I..I have no clue. I really didn’t think it would be a girl.” She says and he chuckles. 

“Well we have some time.” Sokka tells her and she nods, finally getting sleepy. 

Azula laid there as she watched Sokka coo at their daughter’s face. The sight of that calmed almost every nerve she had about being a mother. At least for now. Maybe he was right. Maybe Azula would be a good mother after all. Despite what anyone else said. And for now, that was all that mattered.


	3. Summer

It was the first summer she had spent outside of the asylum or the palace in years, 4 years to be exact and Zuko decided to drag her to Ember Island. Ember Island was a place to spent with your loved ones or friends, something she didn’t have. I mean sure, Zuko tried his best to make her feel welcome but it never worked. So Azula watch from the edge of the boat as the couples and friends enjoy the boat ride together. Aang was telling Katara some made up story about the spirit world. Zuko and Suki were sitting peacefully in a chair enjoying the sunlight, the sight almost made her gag. Her mother seemed to on the other end of the boat, playing with Kiyi as Ikem watched and she fought off the feelings of jealousy the rose within her. She quickly turned away, leaving those feelings behind as she saw Sokka who seemed to have the same feelings about going to the island as she did. His face was sad, a frown permanently plastered across his face as he seemed to stare at nothing. She must have stared at him to long because he looked away from whatever he was staring at to lock his blue eyes with her golden ones. She quickly looked away and turned to stare at the ocean, she would have never allowed him to see the embarrassed blush that took over her cheeks. 

When the group finally arrived at the island, they had all gone to their respective rooms to change in order to go to the beach. Azula decided to take a pass on that, not feeling comfortable going anywhere near the Katara or Aang with water. 

“Azula, you sure you don’t wanna go to the beach?” Zuko asks quickly before he heading out. She shakes her and rolls her eyes in response. 

“I’m positive. Why would I want to spend the day with you and your friends?” Came her reply and he sighed. 

“You know, they could be you friends to if you just tried to get to know them.” He tells her and she scoffs at him. 

“Yeah sure.” Her tone is full of sarcasm as she replied and Zuko just shakes his head. 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” He says before leaving out of her room. 

Once Azula was sure there was no one left inside the house, she left her room to explore the changed in the home. She noticed that their family portrait was ripped as she looked around. It seemed to be replaced by a new painting, a painting with the whole group. Azula ignored the sad feeling in her gut and she went downstairs to the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned the corner to see Sokka cooking. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She shouted at him and he nearly dropped the Komodo-Chicken in his hands. 

“Azula! You scared the shit out of me.” He says and she rolls her eyes. 

“You don’t say. You scared me, I thought I was all alone here.” Azula says and Sokka chuckles. 

“Oh, I see you didn’t want to go to the beach either.” Sokka says and she narrows her eyes at him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Azula questions.

“Nothing, just that you don’t want to spend a lot time with all of the happy go lucky people.” Sokka answers and Azula raised her eyebrow with interest. 

“And you’re not one of those people?” Azula questioned.

“It’s hard to be one those people when you best friend is dating your ex girlfriend.” Sokka answers and Azula frowned. 

“I guess you’re right.” Azula replies. 

They wait in silence for a while, the only noise coming from the sound of Sokka’s chewing. He looked at Azula and he could help but notice that she was fiddling with her hands as if she was nervous. He hadn’t had much interaction with her since she had been released. She had usually stayed in her room besides dinner and even at dinner she stayed silent. 

“Why don’t you ever go out of your room at the palace?” Sokka finally decides to ask and she looks up at him. 

“Why would I? You’re Zuko’s friends, not mine. You people just put up with me because he asks you to. I’d still be in the damn asylum if it was up you.” She answers honestly and he frowns.

“That’s not true. You’re not as bad as we thought.” Sokka says and she chuckles. 

“Yeah tell that to your sister, and my mother.” She tells him. 

“Well Katara is always going to be the one to hold a grudge. But I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind having you around.” He said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah sure. Everyone just wants a crazy monster in their group. I’m fine with staying in my room.” She tells him.

Sokka wasn’t sure how respond to that. Before he could come up with a response, the door bursts open and the group reappeared. Aang and Katara of course were all over each other while Zuko strolls in with Kiyi on his back. Ursa seemed to be the first one to notice the pairing in the kitchen. Azula looked up to see her mother staring at them and decided that it would be best to go back to her room. 

Azula didn’t appear again until it was late and the gang was planning their bonfire. She sat off to the side, more interested in her nails than their conversations. She never seemed to be a part of them anyways. She couldn't help but to be irritated by Aang and Zuko’s spat about lighting the campfire. Decided to shut them both up, she walked over and lit the campfire herself, making the wood go up in vibrant blue flames. Katara, who was still wary of Azula and startled by the movement, quickly doused Azula in salt water from the ocean. Azula stood motionless as her eyes seemed to turn murderous. The look in her eyes was paired with heavy breathing as the group seemed to sit in fear of her next move. They’re fear turned into shock as Azula simply walked off along the shore of the beach. 

Sokka finally stood up after a few moments, a frown pointed at his sister. He saw what Azula was talking about, why she stayed locked up in her room. They all looked at her as if she had attacked them when she was simply tired of the bickering and wanted the fire lit, something he would have done himself of he could have. 

“What was that for? She didn’t even do anything wrong.” Sokka asked his sister and she widened her eyes, shocked. 

“Why are you defending her?” Sokka froze at that question. He knew that it had to do with their conversation earlier but besides the fact that he felt bad. He felt bad that she felt she had to stay locked in her room all day because of what just happened. It wasn’t fair and he knew it had to suck to always be looked at as the villain. 

“Because she didn’t deserve that. She was trying to help us or at the least get the bonfire started since these two can’t.” Sokka tells her before storming off after Azula. 

“Since when did Sokka and Azula become buddies?” Toph asks causing everyone to wonder what the answer to that question was. 

It took a few moments but Sokka was able to catch up with the princess. Azula was standing in front of the ocean, far enough so that the water wouldn’t touch her. It didn’t make much difference since there was still water dripping off of her silk robes and hair. He stood next to her quietly for a moment, attempting to find the right words to say. To find the proper way to apologize for his sister and how Katara treated her. But Azula beat him to punch and spoke first. 

“You didn’t have to follow me, I’m fine. Absolutely livid but fine.” She says, her voice somehow almost void of any emotion and angry at the same time. 

“I did. You didn’t deserve that. You just wanted the fire lit like we all did.” He tells her and she scoffs.

“How do you know? I could have her been trying to set you all ablaze so I could finally be Fire Lord.” She tells him. She was clearly joking and he chuckles initially but he realized that she still painted herself in a villainous light. 

“I know you weren’t going to do that. Because I know you’re not that person anymore. I can tell.” He tells her and he was met by silence. That silence went on for a few moments before Azula spoke again. 

“How can you say that? How you can you say that despite all I’ve done?” She asks him and he shrugs. 

“I...I just-“ he paused. He hadn’t expected that question. Sure he didn’t know a lot about her but he found himself wanting to know more. Almost like a book he couldn’t put down. 

“Don’t just say things to me out of pity. I don’t want you pity!” She tells him angrily and he shakes his head. 

“No! No, it isn’t pity, I swear. I just… you deserve someone to stick up for you. I know you’re not the nicest person in the world but you aren’t that bad. Way better than you tell yourself.” He tells her and despite the lack of light and the frown on her face, he could tell there was a blush on her cheeks. 

“Sure.” She tells him. 

“Well why do you do that?” He asks and she raises an eyebrow. 

“Do what?” 

“Doubt that you can be a good person. That you are a better person that you were four years ago. Why do you still refer to yourself as a monster?” He asks her and her eyes widen. 

“I...it’s what I am. It’s what I’ve always been. Even my mother thought so.” Her voice was sad, as sad as he had ever heard it and he didn’t know if it was the moonlight but it looked as if there might have been a tear on her cheek. 

“Well you’re mother sucks.” He tells her and a chuckle leaves her mouth. 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you Zuko I said that though, he might punch me.” He says and she laughs again. Sokka had to admit that it was much more pleasant to hear her laugh. 

“I don’t plan on talking to Zuko anytime soon.” She tells him and he grins and to his delight he got a smile in return. 

That night, the pair had stayed out on the beach long after everyone else had gone to sleep. They had both gone on this trip expecting an awful summer trip and found friendship in the person least expected. While the rest of the group were surprised by the growing friendship, Sokka and Azula spent their summer blissfully making fun of each other and getting to know each other. The budding friendship that continued well after the gang left Ember Island. So it came to no surprise that by next summer when the gang returned to Ember Island, Azula and Sokka were caught making out on the back end of the boat by Zuko and Suki.


	4. Azula as the Avatar AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, it isn’t my best work but I still hope you enjoy it.

She felt it. She had always felt it. Like she was getting pulled in different directions all of the time. She remembers the first time she blew a gust of wind at her father, he had made her stay in her room for days. Of course she wondered why no one else could do what she did. Why she had to keep it a secret. It didn’t make any sense. Her mother often kept her from Zuko and her father only trained her in firebending so she was often alone, left to figure out why she could bend air. 

She often went to the palace library to find something, anything about airbenders but all she could find is that the fire nation destroyed them all. Until she saw a scroll about the Avatar. She heard stories, about how he was dead but the one thing that caught her attention was how the avatar could bend all four elements. She had looked at her hands, igniting a flame before quickly shooting a gust of air in any direction. 

But that was only two. 

She had tucked the scroll under her arm as she rushed off outside to the pond in the garden. She found her mother and Zuko reading under a tree. A twinge if jealousy grew in her stomach before she pushed it back down, focused on trying to bend water. Azula walked over to the edge of the pond and stuck her hands out. 

Nothing happened. 

She tried again, this time using a bending stance and still she got nothing. Frustrated without being able to bend the water, she threw a flame at the turtle duck. 

“Azula! Don’t do that!” She heard Ursa say from behind her and she frowned. 

“Why not! I can’t bend the stupid water and the turtle duck was in my way!” She whined, a frown and glare placed on face. 

Ursa walked up to her daughter and pulled her back from the pond. Zuko followed, hanging on to the bottom of Ursa‘s robe. Ursa went to pick up the turtle duck as she frowned at Azula. “Why would you think you could bend water?” Ursa’s voice softened as she kneeled down to be eye level with her daughter. 

“Because I can bend fire and I can bend air...a little and no one wants to help me!” Azula stomped her feet and Zuko’s eyes widen. 

“She can bend air too?” Zuko pouted and Ursa ruffles his hair. 

“It’s okay, you just as good a bender as she is.” Ursa tells him and Azula chuckled. 

“No he isn’t, he can’t bend air like I can. And my fire has specks of blue in it.” Azula boasts and her mother frowns at her. 

“Don’t be mean to brother.” The Fire Lady scolds. 

“It's not my fault! I just wanted to learn to bend air and no one wants to help me.” Azula shouts and Ursa covers her daughter’s mouth. 

“Stop saying you can bend air, someone might hear you.” Ursa says.

“Why do we care? I can! I just need to get better and then maybe then I could bend water!” She tells her and Ursa shakes her head.

“Azula, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ursa attempts to calm the princess down but it seemed to have no effect.

“Mother I’m not stupid. I know I can bend more than fire. I can feel it. I went to the library and I found this,” Azula holds up the scroll for her mother to read. Ursa’s eyes widen as she reads the words across the paper. The word ‘Avatar’ beat written in big bold letters across the top of the page. The woman felt her stomach drop as she looked back at Azula. The child had what seemed to be a permanent glare on her face, her chest almost heaving as she looked her in her eyes. “I know that I’m the avatar, I have to be! That’s the only way I could bend fire and Air!” Azula says, her voice calmer than before but it didn’t seem to help the situation. 

“Azula, I need you to go to your room.”

“What? Why? Why won’t you help me! You always baby Zuko and give him what he wants. You’d help him if he could bend both!” Azula shouts back, stomping her feet on the ground. The scroll was long forgotten as she balls her hands into fists.

“Azula…”

“Fine then! I’ll just figure it out myself!” She shouts back and as she ran off, a gust of wind followed her, nearly knocking Ursa and Zuko off balance. 

She didn’t need her mother’s help. She would figure it out herself. She would learn how to airbend and waterbend and she’d figure out a way to start earthbending. She’d prove that she was the Avatar, she didn’t care what it took. And maybe then, her mother would be proud of her then.


	5. Fire and Water

She stood at the ocean, staring blankly as the waves as the crashed into the shore, covering her feet with sand and saltwater. 

She hated the water. 

She had always hated the water, ever since she was a child. It had never been kind to her. And ever since her battle with the water tribe peasant, she had despised it. It had been the one thing that always determined her downfall, her failures. Which made it ironic that in a few days she would be headed to the water tribe for her wedding. She reached up and caressed the pendant on her neck, it hung off of a red leather necklace and have a beautiful flame symbol carved in it with dark blue paint. 

She was rarely nervous but this was something she couldn’t shake. All of the what if’s and possible ways this could go bad seemed to follow her through everything. And what seemed to be even more ironic is that standing at the shore is the only way she can wrap her head around things and organize her thoughts. As much as she hated it, it seemed to bring a sense of calm over her. Something the spirits had to have done on purpose. 

She loved Sokka more than anything and she didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him. She didn’t want to even think about losing him but it was something that kept invading her thoughts. What if he didn’t love her anymore, what if he realized she was a terrible person and wanted someone better, someone good. A frustrated sigh left her mouth as she continued to stare at the crashing waves. It was moments like these where she thought of disappearing again. Of saving Sokka the trouble of being attached to her mess but the thought of hurting Sokka prevented her from doing such, it was like a constant lose-lose situation. 

“Stop doubting yourself, Zules.” Azula heard from behind her. She turned to see Sokka standing behind her looking quite tired. 

“What are you doing up?” She asks him and he sighs, walking closer to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

“I couldn’t sleep without you there.” He told her and she sighed. 

“Please don’t say that.” She tells him softly and he groaned in response. He was well accustomed to the lack of confidence Azula had when it came to their relationship. The fear she had of messing everything up and being left behind. He’s tried to get through to her as much as possible and it worked for the most part. But there was always a few times where she’d trap herself in her head and play worst case scenario. 

“I mean it. I can’t sleep without you near me. And I really can’t sleep when I know you’re out here doubting that we’ll work.” He tells her and a shaky breath leaves her as leans into him further. 

“I’m sorry.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“It’s okay. As long you know I love you, that I love you more than anything, it’ll be okay.” He whispers before kissing her cheek.

“But-“ 

“No buts. We. Will. Be. Fine.” He emphasized and she nodded. 

“Okay.” She agrees and Sokka hugs her tighter. “I love you too.” She tells him softly and she could feel him smile against her neck.

“So let’s go back to bed, I know you hate being so close to the ocean.” He says and she shakes her head. 

“I don’t think I do anymore, not like I used to.”

“Why the sudden change?” He asked her curiously.

“It reminds me of you.”


	6. Family

“Zira stop that!” Azula shouted and her eldest daughter instantly put away the flame in her hand. 

“Mama, he just water whipped me.” Zira whined as Soju snickered from behind a corner. 

“Soju, get here now.” Azula said sternly and the young boy slowly walked from around the corner to face his mother. “What have I told you about water bending in the house.” She scolds and he pouts. 

“Not to.” He mumbles and Azula nodded.

“Now please apologize to your sister.” She instructed him and his head hung low as she shuffled over to Zira, saying his apology. 

“Now please, both of you go get ready. Your father is bringing your aunt Katara and uncle Aang is coming over for dinner tonight.” Azula told them and watched as both siblings rushed to their rooms. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach, she was nearly 8 months pregnant and was beyond ready to have this baby.

“Your siblings are something else.” She mumbles and to her surprise she got a kick in response. “I’m glad you agree.” She chuckles before heading back into the kitchen to get things ready. 

It was two hours later when Sokka arrived, quickly rushing to to kiss his wife as he entered the house. Katara and Aang followed suit, with Bumi, Kya and baby Tenzin. Zira and Soju took off with their cousins as soon as the older kids entered the home, leaving the adults to catch up. Though it’s been years, the group could still get awkward around each other. While Katara and Azula tolerated each other, they never engage in anything more than small talk. 

This time it was Aang and Azula’s turn to cook while Sokka and Katara prepared the table and everything else. They always alternated who did what, avoiding Katara and Azula working together at all costs. And surprisingly, Aang and Azula got along quite well, ignoring the fact that she killed him when they were kids. They managed to have the food done in record time, as they always did when they worked together and the two families came together eat and discuss the latest happenings in their lives. They often allowed the children to go play while the continued to catch up with each other. 

The conversations were fairly normal, Aang talking about republic city and helping people. Sokka went on about his latest painting and his work on the counsel. Katara informed them about her healing school and how she planned to start teaching Kya how to heal soon. And that left Azula who was asked about how her pregnancy was going and how well Zira and Soju’s bending was getting better, a gleam of pride on her face. 

“Aang, I actually wanted to ask if you could give Soju some lessons. I read over the scrolls with him but he can only do so much without someone there to show him.” Azula asked and Aang grinned. 

“Of course Azula, no problem. I can stop by tomorrow if you’d like.” Aang tells and she nods. 

“That’s fine, he’s going to be so excited.” She told him. No one noticed Katara’s disappointed look as they discussed Soju’s waterbending. 

After dinner, Sokka and Azula went about putting the food away while Aang and Katara went about cleaning off the table and listening out for the kids. Things seemed to be going perfectly fine as both couples moved to the living room area. That is until Zira came running from outside in tears. She practically hopped into Sokka’s lap as she began hiccuping, trying to wipe her tears as new one formed. 

“Zi, what’s wrong? What happened?” Azula had jumped into full mama bear mode. She often worried about being a good mother for her children so she tended to be overprotective. She nearly stood up but her stomach prevented her from doing so. The girl looked up at her mother and shook her head. 

“They won’t let me play!” Zira cried and the parents frowned, a glare on Azula’s face.

“Why not?” It came out more forceful than she intended but she wanted to get to this bottom of what was going on.

“Th-they said my-my bending was too dangerous.” She told her, crawling over to her mother. Zira was upset but she knew if her mom went outside, everyone would be more trouble than they could ever imagine. 

“I’ll go out there.” Sokka stood up from his seat knowingly. He knew that if Azula went out there, nothing good would result from it. Azula stayed in her seat, running her fingers through Zira’s dark brown hair. 

“We’ll make sure we talk to them when we get home.” Aang says to Azula, who nods understandingly. She knew Aang was more found of firebend than he led people to believe. Azula looked back at her daughter who still looked very upset about what her brother and cousins did. 

“All bending can be dangerous. You just have to keep control and everything will be alright. In no time, you’ll be just as good as I was at your age.” Azula tells her daughter. 

“Will I ever have blue fire like you?” The young firebender asked and Azula smiled. 

“I don’t know. I was the first to have blue fire. It took a lot of practice and work.” Azula told her. 

“I can do it.” Zira says confidently as she sits up from her mother’s lap. She jumps off and runs back towards the door, almost knocking over Sokka as he entered the house. She hugged her father’s leg as she told him, “I’m going to bend just as good as Mama!” The girl smiles before going back outside. Sokka looked up with shock, surprised at how quickly the girl recovered. He walked over to Azula, kissing her on the temple. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Sokka smiles at her. 

Within another hour, Aang and Katara decide that it was time to go, gathering Bumi and Kya, who knew they were in trouble and transferring Tenzin from Azula’s arms to Aang’s. Katara said goodbye to her niece and Nephew, hugging her brother before requesting to speak to Azula privately. Surprised, Azula agreed and the women made their way into the kitchen while Sokka took the children upstairs to prepare for bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Azula asked, her voice neutral as it ways was when talking to the waterbender.

“I just wanted to say that you are an amazing mother. I thought you deserved to hear it after all these years.” Katara told her, smiling softly at her. 

Azula’s eyes widen in shock as she takes in her sister in law’s words. She would have never expected that Katara would be the one to compliment her parenting skills. If anything, she expected her to criticize them, to call her out for being an awful mother. But she couldn’t fight the tears that filled her eyes at the statement. It had to be the pregnancy that was making her like this because somehow she ended up hugging her. 

“Thank you.” She said simply too surprised to say anything else. The hug lasted longer than expected and when they broke apart it was as if they had a new understanding of each other, a new common ground. 

It filled Azula with joy to have his experience. To have the awkward relationship and the kids playing together. The family dinners and the encouraging words. This type of family was way better than the jealous siblings and the parents taking sides, the two children being pitted against each other. It was the type of family she never knew she wanted and never wanted to lose.


	7. AU of Choice: Con Artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Azula Week 2018, this AU is no bending or war, simply con artist Sokka and Princess Azula.

Sokka usually didn’t feel bad about his jobs. He needed the money and he usually only conned horrible rich people, they type of people who didn’t deserve all the money they had. But this time it was different. He thought conning the spoiled rich Fire Nation brat would be easy. He take her out a few times, get to know her little bit and then once he had a way into the palace he take all of her jewelry and money, anything that looked expensive and he’d be on his way. 

That was almost two years ago. 

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with the princess. He hadn’t expected the princess to be as complex as she was. On the surface, Azula seemed as spoiled at they come, bratty, rude, inconsiderate, selfish and materialistic. All of that wrapped up neatly in one breathtaking woman. She wanted the finest clothing, best jewelry and she deserved nothing less than that. And while she showed those traits off to the public, she hid the ones that would have people move mountains for her. Like the fact that she was super smart, and that she was kind, that’s she cared about others.. most of the time. The fact that she only acts the way she does to keep people from getting close to her. The facts that while she likes being alone, she wished she had true friends sometimes but it was too hard to drop her persona permanently. Especially after her mother left her. 

Sokka had never thought that Azula would mean something to him. At least not when the con started. And he knew now that he couldn’t go through with it. That he couldn’t break her heart, not now. Not after learning about how troubled she was, not after learning her fears and wants in life. He could never hurt her that way. But he had to go home and figure out what to do, his family was counting on the money he was supposed to be bringing home. His sister would be having a baby soon and he wanted to make sure she would be taken care of. Of course, her husband Aang would be there but it never hurt to be prepared. 

He thought about telling Azula about his troubles, not the con of course, but about his money troubles. That way, maybe, he’d be able to keep Azula and help his family as well. Maybe she would understand and he could just go con someone else. And sometimes he thought about coming clean to her, telling her everything and having faith that she would understand. Sure, she would be pissed at first but she would eventually forgive him and learn to trust him again. But that wasn’t a risk he wanted to to take. 

He sighed as he finished his letter and sealed it in an envelope. This was the main way he kept his family updated on his progress, or lack there of in this situation. He signed the letter off and prepared to take it to the post when Azula came into the room. 

“Babe.” She says as she approached him, kissing his lips softly. 

“Hey baby, how was the meeting with your father?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“Terribly boring. I thought of you the whole time.” She smiled at him and he grinned. 

“Dirty thoughts I hope.” He jokes and and she slaps his chest. 

“Is that all you think about?” Azula asks with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs. 

“Maybe but they’re always are about you.” He grins and she kisses his lips. 

“They better be.” Came her reply. 

They spent the rest of the morning relaxing with each other. The couple had a special dynamic that no one had ever expected from a common boy and a rich princess. It had always been interesting for people to see them out in public and around the palace. When Azula was pulled away for another meeting, Sokka decided that it was the right one to go mail off his letter. He had told his father that the job the was way more complicated than he could have expected aka he fell in love with her and didn’t know what to do. He just hoped to god that Azula never found out his initial true intentions in their relationship. 

Azula returned to their room later, in search of her favorite necklace. She had important event she had to do to later and the necklace pulls her outfit together. It was missing from her jewelry boxes and her closet. She checked the floor and under the bed and came up with nothing. She went over to Sokka’s drawers to check just in case and was met by a bunch of letters. She knew his family had been struggling and she had planned to surprised him with a trip back home. She cared about him a lot and wanted to make sure that he was okay in life. She had also hoped to meet his family eventually. This was the first boyfriend she had ever been serious about and she didn’t want to mess this face up, she wanted to go about it properly. She simply picked up a letter and decided to read it. She hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with her. 

The letter went as follows: 

Sokka, 

I hope you’re doing well. We miss you dearly and can’t wait to see you again. How is the job going? I hope you aren’t suffering too much with princess Rich Bitch. I know you said she wasn’t that bad last letter but I don’t believe you. I hope you’re getting close to the end. How much do you think you’ll get from her? Enough to never con again? I hope so, I hate sending you away for this, it’s a huge risk. But she won’t miss the money and she’ll probably won’t even notice you’re gone before she’s on to the next guy. I hope to hear from you soon and hopefully you’ll be on your way home to us.

With much love and luck, your father. 

Azula’s crushes the paper, ripping holes in it with her fingernails. Her nails pierced her skin through the paper almost drawing blood and her tears filled her eyes. She had trusted him, she had told him so much about herself and he was playing her. All he wanted was money from her. Like everyone else. He was damn good at his fucking job because she believed every second of it. She looked further in his drawers frantically to find a small bag of her jewelry. She inspected the bag to find the necklace she was looking for and even more precious jewelry she loved. In addition to that, there were more letters from his family, his father and sister. They were all consistent, speaking about a con that he was supposed to pull off. Her body was practically trembling at this point, her heart in shambles. She wanted to kill him, she could kill him but that would break her heart more than what was happening now. 

It was nearly perfect timing as Sokka reentered the room with a grin on his face. He was happy to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. So was surprised to see her standing over his drawers. 

“Zules, what’s wrong?” He asked as he approached her and he was met by a slap and a distraught Azula, tears streaming down her face. 

“You fucking piece of shit! How could you?” She hits his chest as she cried and Sokka was in too much shock to stop her. When his brain finally put two and two together, he sighed as he backed away from her. 

“Azula, I-“ He started but the look on her face told him to shut up.

“I trusted you, I told you everything and you were only using me! For something as stupid as money! Something I could have easily given you. Why did you stay for so long? Why didn’t you just take what you wanted and ran?” She screams at him and he tries to touch her but she slaps his hand away. 

“I fell in love with you.” He answers softly, his eyes filled with regret and anguish. She scoffed and glared at him. 

“You expect me to believe that shit!” Azula laughs and it was nothing like that beautiful laugh he was used to hearing. This was something sad, something he had never heard before.

“It’s the truth! I’ll tell you everything right now.” He practically pleaded. He had hoping this would never happen because he never wanted her to doubt his love for her. Despite his true intentions he loved her more than anything. 

“What! What’s the truth? That you’ve using me from day we’ve met. That you probably stalked me to meet me. That you’ve been stealing things from me while you laid in my bed.” He can see the emotion start to leave her, her wall being quickly built back up in place. Her voice was cold as he had ever heard it. 

“Azula I’m begging you to listen to me.” 

“I want you out!” She said and Sokka froze. 

“No, Zules, please. I’ll do anything, anything at all to prove it. To prove that I love you.” Sokka is on his knees at this point and Azula turned around, snatching her jewelry out of his drawer before walking to the door. She swiftly opened it and refused to look at him before saying, “I don’t ever want to see you again. I’ll have your stuff outside the door by tonight.” Sokka looked up at her, just hoping to get through to her but she held strong. He sighed before standing and walking over towards the door. He had planted one last kiss on her cheek, revelling in the fact that she didn’t push him away before he walked out of the door. 

Sokka returned later, when it was dark out to collect his things. He had spent the day beating himself up about what he had done. He was stupid for not throwing away all of those letters away. For thinking he could just hold the jewelry in his drawer like that. The con artist in him was disappointed in how he forget essentials of the job that quickly. He didn’t even want to get started on how angry he was at home self for doing that to Azula. He loved her and once he had made that clear he should have told his father. He should have stopped then and found a different way to get the money. There were so many things he should have done to prevent this from happening. During the day, he decided to write a final letter to Azula, hoping to at least get her to understand and hopefully she would at least get some closure. 

Sokka approached the door, all of his things placed in bags outside of the door. He sighed as he began to gather his things, he had already found an inn to stay in for the night. Once he had everything, he had slipped the letter under her door, hoping that she wouldn’t instantly disregard it. That she would take the time to read it. He quickly left and made his way back to the inn, hoping not to run into anyone. 

Azula heard someone approach her door as she was getting ready. As much as she wanted to stay in bed and cry, she had to make her event and put on a brave face. She heard the bags moving and rustling and knew that it had to be Sokka. She sucked in a breath, wishing she could go out there and see him. She listened as he grabbed everything and felt the stab in her heart. It seemed like no matter what she did no one was there to stay. As she was putting on her necklace, she heard something enter the room and noticed a envelope at the foot of her door. She immediately noticed Sokka’s handwriting and threw down on her desk. She refused to let him ruin her night. 

That was something that seemed inevitable because as she talked to people during the event, her mind went back to that letter. She eventually left early to go back home. She could help but to want to read what he said. When she finally got home, she went straight to the letter, immediately ripping it open. 

Zules,   
I don’t know how to start this but I want you to know that I do love you. No matter my initial intentions were, I fell in love with you. I want to explain why I did what I did and hope that one day you could forgive me for hurting you. I simply wanted to help my family. I won’t lie to you, I’ve done this to others but it quickest way to get the money we needed. I thought I would just get the money and go. I didn’t intend hurt you like this. And I know that doesn’t make it any better but I want tug to know that I am terribly sorry that I did this to you. You didn’t deserve this at all and is do anything to make up for, to gain you’re forgiveness. And I don’t expect you to ever take me back but I’ll never stop loving you. Loving everything about you. I hope that one day you could forgive me, and that you don’t write everyone off because of my stupid mistake. You deserve happiness. And while I want to be that person, I get that you can’t trust me and that’s all my fault. But I’ll always be there. 

Sokka. 

She was in tears by the end of it. Drops staining the paper as she read through his words over and over. She hated the fact that she believed him. That she still believes him after what she learned. But she wouldn’t go after him, she couldn’t let herself. She refused to do that, she deserved better than someone who only wanted to use her. 

And she kept her word for months. She meant what said and didn’t reach out to him. And while she did that, her cold, unbreakable persona took over again. She was then again the resident bitch and she took on that character with stride. She hadn’t seen Sokka in months and was glad. She didn’t want to because she fall back into him and she didn’t want to. She couldn’t trust herself. So she thought she was seeing things when she saw a dirty, sad looking Sokka outside of an inn on her way to a party. 

“Sokka?” She quickly walked over and was met by the same blue eyes that trapped her the first time. 

“Zules.” He practically jumped on her as he hugged her tightly. Azula sighed as she almost fell into him and his strong comforting arms. “I never thought I’d see you again, not like this.” He tells her and she frowns at the sight of him. 

“I thought you went home.” She says, her voiced cold, almost completely void of emotion.

“Yeah...I wanted to but I couldn’t really and-“

“Why didn’t you come back?” She asked and he shrugged. 

“I….I didn’t deserve your help. I didn’t deserve anything else from you.” He admits and she sighs. 

“Come with me.” Azula sighed and Sokka’s eyes widen in shock. 

“No, I’m fine. It won’t be too long before I-“

“Come. With. Me.” Her voice was firm and he nodded, throwing his bag on his back and walking quietly behind her as she looked to be taking him back to the palace. 

“Where are your bodyguards?” Sokka asked as they approached the doors. 

“I snuck away from them. I needed to free my mind.” She tells him and he frowns. 

“I’m s-“ 

“Don’t even start.” The princess cut him off and he instantly shut his mouth. The pair made their way to her room and she laid out a towel. 

“Go take a shower, you’re filthy.” She tells him and he nods, taking the towel and going to the bathroom to do as she said. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Azula thought as she paced around her room. “He’s no good for me. He’s no good for anyone. He’s nothing but a liar. A liar and a thief, a con artist. He doesn’t deserve anything from me.” The words swam around her brain as she paced and she frowned. 

“Thank you.” She was brought out of her reverie by Sokka’s voice and she frowned. 

“Mhmm.” She mumbles before walking toward her closet. She pulled out a shirt and trousers before throwing it at him.

“You still had some of my clothes?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“I should have burned them.” Was her reply. 

“I’ll be out of your hair.” He told her as he picked up his dirty bag and she grabbed his arm.

“Why?” She asked and he stopped. 

“Why?” He responded and she rolled her eyes. 

“Why everything you good for nothing savage!” She practically growls, her repressed anger taking over and he sighs. 

“Did you read my letter?” He asked and she nods.

“Yes.” She almost spat out. The more angry she seemed to get as she looked at him. His hair was longer and he clearly needed a haircut, his beard also grew out and she could tell he was beyond tired. And despite all of the anger she had in her about what he did, she was angry with herself that she still loved him. 

“I- I wish I hadn’t done it. I’ll never could never make up for it but I want you to know that.” He tells her and she shakes her head.

“That didn’t answer my question.” She took him and she sighed.

“My family had always been in trouble with money. And when my mother died, it had just gotten worse. And I happened to be good a tricking people so it was just something I did to bring in extra money. And it was working and we were fine then we weren’t. You were supposed to be the last one.” He told her and she scoffs. 

“Of course I was.” She says. 

“I was going to tell you. I was trying to find the right time.” 

“And what did you think was going to happen if you told me. That’s I’d say everything was okay and we’d just continue on?” Azula says angrily and he shakes his head. 

“No of course not but-“

“You lied to me for two year, you betrayed my trust. You stole from me but because you love me I’m just supposed to accept that?” She shouts and he takes it. He takes all of her anger because it’s what he deserves. 

“Of course not. I’d never ask you to do that but I didn’t want to lose you. Everyday with you was amazing, even in the beginning when all you could call was a snow savage.” He tells her and a small chuckle leave her mouth. It wasn’t angry but it wasn’t happy either. 

“I hate you, you know that.” She tells him and he can hear the seriousness in her tone. 

“I know.” Sokka tells her, rubbing the back of his neck.

They sat in that room silently for a while as she tried to figure out how she felt about this. About what he had to say. She looked at him and she still felt her heart yearn for him. She let out a ragged sigh as she began to pace again. It went on like that for a few minutes before Sokka stood up and stopped her. She glared at him as he gripped her arms, his soft eyes practically begging her to stop. A small breath left her mouth and before she knew what was happening she kissed his lips softly. Sokka kissed her back, moving his hands from her arms to her hips as he pulled her closer. They broke apart when they both could barely breath and backed away. 

“No…” Azula whispered as she shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll...I” Sokka began stuttering and Azula stopped him.

“What did you do to me?” Azula asked, more to herself than to Sokka but he heard her anyways.

“I-“

“No. No matter how angry I am with you, I still want you here. What the hell did you do to me? I would have never cared. I’ve had people banished for less and I can’t seem to shake you. Did you know I was gonna take you home? Right before I found those letters, I had a whole surprise trip planned for you. I would’ve taken you home and helped your family because I wanted to. That’s the only reason I read those stupid letters.” She spat out at him. She was avoiding looking him because she knew she’d fall back into his trap. His face dropped at the thought, his girlfriend preparing to do something life changing for him just did her to find out he was using her at some point in their relationship. 

He felt as if there was nothing else he could say that could make her feel better, the only thing he could have ever wanted to do. He had to something to get her back, to earn her trust again. He do anything for it. 

“Give me one chance!” He said loudly and her head snapped up to loom at him. 

“What?”

“Please, give me one last chance to prove my love for you. To prove that everything I told you, I meant it. That I’d do anything for you.” Sokka tells her. He was met by silence for a few moments while she started pacing again. It was a long three minutes before she stopped in front of him. 

“I...I’ll….you can take me on one date Sokka. One date to prove to me wrong. That’s all I’m giving you. You’re lucky you’re not in a dungeon somewhere.” She tells him and he smiled at her, a sign that told her she might regret this in the long run. That smile was able to make her do anything. But as she stared at him, she couldn’t fight a small turn of her lips. 

“I swear to you. I won’t let you down.” He tells her and he moves closer hoping to kiss her once more but she shakes her head. 

“Nope. I’m not doing that again. Not now.” Azula tells him and he nods, respecting her space.

“Of course, so I’ll see you tomorrow night then.” Sokka tells her as he prepares to leave her room and her eyebrow furrows. 

“Where are you going?” The princess asks him and he shrugs. 

“I...uh… maybe back to the inn, who knows.” Was his answer and she sighs. 

“I’ll let you stay in a guest room. Any date of mine won’t be homeless.” She tells him. 

“Any?” He asks and she nods.

“I could have any guy I wanted whenever I wanted.” Azula answers truthfully as they leave her room and head towards the nearest guest room. “I just unfortunately want you.” She whispered softly but Sokka would never let her know that he heard her. The pair finally made it to the room and she let him and allowed him to get comfortable. 

“Thank you,” He tells her as she walks to the door. 

“Mhmm.” She replies as she walks out. 

That night they both laid awake in separate beds hoping that tomorrow night would be a good one. Hoping that everything would work out fine, but that the spirits would work in their favor. Neither of them knew what they were would have done if they hadn’t found their way back to each other. Back to the person they loved the most.


End file.
